


Just small oneshots of my favorite AU of mine :)

by Voidisasimp (orphan_account)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Clay | Dream, Gen, If i do, Nice Clay | Dream, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tagging isn't that difficult, discs, i'll add more tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Voidisasimp
Summary: These are oneshots of an AU of mine where Dream can pull out items and memories from the past! :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Ranboo can feel his chest tighten. He lost it. The one thing that held everything he knew. The one reason he remembers everything. 

Ranboo tightens his grip on his hair. 

_'I'm such an idiot..where did I put it?!'_

Ranboo thought as his eyebrows scrunched up.

He tried. He tried remembering but it all came up blank. He couldn't think. 

* * *

_**~] With Dream [~** _

Dream walked down the Prime Path, looking for Ranboo. Tubbo asked him to look for Ranboo, they were going to the park together. (much to Tommy's displeasure) 

"Ranboo?" Dream called out, eyes scanning inside the buildings briefly before moving on.

Before Dream could call his name once more, he heard crying and,...

Sizzling?

The wheels in Dream's head finally began to turn.

_'Ranboo.'_

Dream followed the sound the best he could. Hoping he could find Ranboo.

He turned the corner of the building, seeing the lanky teen in the floor with his hands tangled in his half and half hair.

He quickly scurried over to the younger but taller male.

"Ranboo?" Dream asks softly.

Ranboo let out a whine, now holding his ears.

Dream pursed his lips into a thin line.

He opened his arms, Ranboo fell into when almost instantly. His body could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

Ranboo's hands were finally removed from his ears, but there were light burn marks trailing down his face.

Dream softly touched them, causing Ranboo to let out another whine.

"Sorry if I hurt you, Ranboo." Dream said as he cooed gently at the enderman hybrid, making the other chirp softly in joy.

After Ranboo had finally calmed, Dream felt it was time to ask what was wrong.

"So, Ranboo," Dream started, his hands tangled into Ranboo's hair while.lightly scratching his skull.

The hybrid let out a hum, showing he heard him.

"What was wrong?" Dream asked.

"Book." Ranboo said softly, feeling tired.

"Oh, you lost your memory book?" Dream said, continuing to scratch Ranboo's skull.

Ranboo nodded in confirmation.

"Do you want me to get it back?" Dream asked.

Ranboo lightly nodded his head, scooting closer to Dream.

"Ok, this'll take a second." Dream said softly.

He closed his eyes, and feel asleep with Ranboo.

* * *

_Dream opened his eyes, seeing the glowing green files. He floated over to the closest folder, opening it. He was met with multiple videos and photos._

_He scrolled through them all, finally finding one frame where Ranboo's memory book was in his line of sight._

_He held his finger down where the book was, seeing a small pop-up appear infront of him, it read,_

_**What would you like to do with, Memory book?** _

_**-Delete from this scene** _

**_-Delete from memory_ **

**_-Create copy_ **

_Dream clicked the third option, watching as the file loaded momentarily before it completed._

_With the book in hand, he closed his eyes and felt himself drifting back into reality._

* * *

Dream opened his eyes, he was met with a sleeping Ranboo and a thick leather book. Dream grabbed Ranboo's satchel, opening it and slipping in the book.

He then smiled softly at the ackwardly tall teen before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Discs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy loses his discs, Dream helps him :)

"Tubbo have you seen my discs?" Tommy said as he poked his head through the curtain. 

"Uhhh, no. I thought they were with you?" Tubbo said as he turned around.

"I don't think they were?.." Tommy said as he walked through the curtains scratching his head.

"Anyways, can I go with you?" Tommy asked Tubbo, walking over to his seat.

"No, Tommy. Me and Ranboo are gonna hang out at the park." Tubbo said sternly, putting a bee clip into his hair.

Tommy stopped, his eyes flew open.

"Holy shit, I just remembered I left them near the fire I made with Niki and Puffy last night.." Tommy said quietly.

Tubbo's eyes also widened.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go look!" Tubbo exclaimed, popping up from his seat and pushing Tommy out of the room.

"Ok, Ok!" Tommy yelled, running down the halls towards the door.

* * *

_**~] At the campsite [~** _

Tommy slowed down to a walk, looking around the campsite for his discs.

After looking around, he looked towards the fire, seeing the purple and white.

Tommy's jaw dropped, tears started to pool in his eyes.

"No no no no nononononono!" Tommy said under his breath as he ran over to the fire, attempting to grab the left over pieces of the discs.

"OW!" Tommy yelped as he pulled his hand away from the still hot fire.

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he looked at the pieces of his discs. The last thing he had form his parents before he was left on a doorstep.

Hie eyes couldn't leave his discs, his mind was screaming at him to grab the pieces but his hands wouldn't cooperate.

Why?

* * *

_**~] With Dream [~** _

Niki asked Dream to grab the pans that she left over at the campsite to make food. But Dream didn't want to walk over there, so he teleported. 

He was unexpectedly met with Tommy, with his eyes opened wide staring at the ashes of the fire.

"Tom?" Dream said, walking over to Tommy.

"You ok?" Dream asked, putting s hand on his shoulder.

Tommy did not reply, still staring down the ashes as if they were the reason his family died.

Dream waved a hand infront of Tommy's face, still no response..

He walked behind Tommy and followed his line of sight. It took a while to see it but he saw it.

"Oh." Is all that Dream could let out. Tommy's discs were in the fire. 

Dream could tell they have been in there for a pretty long time. 

_'Hold on, I gotta do something before I forget.'_ Dream thought as he walked over to the biggest tent, grabbing 2 pans that were sitting outside of it.

Dream looked down at Tommy's hand, seeing it was slightly burnt. 

He looked back up at Tommy and sighed.

"You want me to get them?" Dream asked, teleporting the pans to Niki's bakery. 

Tommy slightly nodded, eyes still focused on the purple and white in the pile of ashes.

Dream smiled, he walked over to Tommy, pulling him in a side hug.

"It's fine Tommy, I'll get them back for you." Dream said, letting go of the hug then ruffling Tommy's hair.

A smile unconsciously made it's way to Tommy's face.

Dream stepped away, closing his eyes.

* * *

_Dream opened his eyes, once again meeting the glowey green files. He floated over to the third file, tapping on it. He scrolled through it, finding a memory where he was saying bye to Puffy, Niki, and Tommy._

_He could see the discs sticking out of Tommy's backpack. He pressed his fingers down on the disc, seeing the pop-up appear in front of him._

**_What would you like to do with, Mellohi?_ **

**_-Delete from this scene_ **

**_-Delete from memory_ **

**_-Create copy_ **

_Dream once again pressed on the third option. Hw watched the file load before a small 'Copy Completed!' appeared in front of him._

The disc popped into his hand. He looked back over the memory and pressed his hand over the 2nd disc, Cat.

**_What would you like to do with, Cat?_ **

**_-Delete from this scene_ **

**_-Delete from memory_ **

**_-Create copy_ **

_He pressed on the third option, it loaded quickly and 'Copy Completed!' once again appeared before it materialized in his hand._

_He closed his eyes, watching the familiar green files disappear from his line of sight._

* * *

His eyes opened now seeing Tommy sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. 

He looked at the 2 discs in his arms before walking over to Tommy. He put the 2 discs in one arm, shaking Tommy's shoulder with the free hand.

The boy opened his eyes, looking around momentarily before his eyes landed on Dream. And when he saw the discs, he could feel a wide smile form on his face.

"Dream! You got my discs! Thank you!!" Tommy exclaimed, springing up from his spot on the floor and tackling Dream into a hug.

"Oh, it's really no problem Tommy!" Dream smiled at the teen, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

"Here!" Dream said, handing the 2 discs to Tommy which he took gratefully. 

"Thank you so much D!" Tommy said loudly unintentionally. Tommy could feel tears pool in the corners of his eyes.

"I already said it was no problem, Tommy! After all, it is something I can do so why not put it to good use?" Dream asked, the smile still yet to leave his face.

Tommy pulled Dream into another hug, careful to not break or scratch the discs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end looks weird, I switched to my laptop ;v;
> 
> Chapter finished at Feb 23, 2021;1:18 pm


	3. Techno with no brim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Actor AU !!
> 
> Techno lost his crown while running through the forest chasing Tommy. He refuses to be seen without it and can't find if anywhere near the forest.

Techno laid on the wooden floor of his 'Roleplay cottage.'

He was waiting not very patiently for Dream to come over. 

He had lost his crown while chasing Tommy through the forest after he threatened to kill Steve.

~~But at least Tommy got in trouble-~~

~~HE DESERVED IT STEVE SUPREMACY!!!~~

~~techno with no brim~~

~~STEVE IS GOD~~

_'Shut up, chat.'_ Techno thought in his head. 

Techno scratched his head, grumbling small curses to himself.

Techno snapped his head to the door when he heard a knock.

~~DRE~~

~~GREEN MAN~~

~~OPEN DOOR~~

~~who's at the door?~~

"The doors open." Techno said, standing up from his spot on the floor. 

The door opened, and from behind it stood Dream.

"So, you lost your crown?" Dream said, walking into the house.

"Yeah, yeah can you just poof it back or whatever?" Techno asked, wanting his chat to stop spamming 'Techno with no brim.' 

"You act like being nice can kill you, can you say please Tesco?" Dream said, smiling at his new nickname for the pig.

~~TESCO~~

~~TESCOBLADE~~

~~TECOBLADE~~

~~TECOOO~~

"Ugh, fine please." Techno grumbled.

"Can you go get my crown now, _please_??" Techno asked.

Dream snorted, "Yeah yeah I'm going pig man." Dream said, closing his eyes.

* * *

_Dream reopened his eyes to see the green screens._

_He walked down to the fourth file and clicked on it._

_He scrolled though the memories before he saw a glimpse of Techno and his crown while he was walking down to Eret's place._

_He pressed his finger down over the crown, seeing the pop-up appear in front of him._

_**What would you like to do with, Techno's crown?** _

_**-Delete from this scene** _

**_-Delete from memory_ **

**_-Create copy_**

_For a second, Dream thought about deleting it. But he decided against it, clicking create a copy._

_Once it finished loading, the shiny crown appeared in his hands._

_"I don't get paid for this.." Dream grimaced, closing his eyes once again._

* * *

Dream reopened his eyes, feeling a weight on top of his head. 

He moved the head off of his head. It was Techno, he was sleeping.

 _'How long was I in my mindscape?..'_ Dream thought, patting Techno's head a few times in a weak attempt to wake him up.

"What took you so long?.." Techno asked as he picked his head out of Dream's arms. 

"I don't know, I was just in there for a regular amount of time." Dream said, shrugging.

"Anyways, here's your crown Tech." Dream said, handing it over to the tall pinkette. 

"Thanks, Dream." Techno said, patting Dream's head and grabbing the crown.

"No problem." Dream said, walking out of the house.

Techno shut the door behind him, placing the crown on his head before moving it to it's regular spot.

_'Why is chat being so qui-'_

~~TECHNO HAS A CRUSH~~

~~greenscreen x pig uwu~~

~~AWOOGA MINECRAFT STREAMER~~

~~GREENSCREEN MY BELOVED~~

_'I hate chat delay.'_ Techno thought, rubbing his head as he listened to chat's screaming.

"Stop being cringe chat, I've already told you all shipping is cringe what more must I do??"

**Author's Note:**

> This was finished at Feb 26, 2021 2:08 pm :>


End file.
